Abschlussfeier
by Schillok
Summary: Es ist Abschlussball der Abschlussklassen und Tai, Sora und Matt dürfen zum ersten Mal mit dabei sein. Diese Feier ist berühmt dafür, dass sich neue Päarchen bilden. Tai, Matt und Sora: einer von ihnen muss auf der Strecke bleiben - nur wer?


Abschlussfeier

by: Schillok

„Endlich: in ein paar Tagen sind große Ferien", jubelte Tai vergnügt und blickte in die freudigen Gesichter von Sora und Matt. „Dann kannst du dich endlich von den ganzen Hausaufgaben erholen, die uns die Lehrer in den letzten Wochen gegeben haben", kicherte Sora. Matt begann ebenfalls zu Lachen - an Tai's Reaktion merkte man, wie unbehaglich ihm dieses Thema war.

„Aber wißt ihr was?", meinte Tai geheimnisvoll. „Nein. Was denn?", antworteten Sora und Matt wie aus einem Munde. „Wisst ihr das wirklich noch nicht? Was heute Abend stattfindet!"

Matt überlegte kurz, dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: „Genau, heute Abend ist ja diese Feier der Abschlussklassen!" „Richtig, ich habe schon davon gehört!", fügte Sora hinzu. „Und dieses Jahr sind wir sogar alt genug, auch daran Teil zu nehmen!"

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir zu dritt dahingehen?", überrumpelte Tai die beiden. „Klar, das wird sicher lustig!", stimmte Sora überein und auch Matt war hellauf begeistert von dem Vorschlag. „Also! Wir treffen uns um halb acht, vor unserer Schule!", bestimmt Tai.

„Ach ja, und Matt:", grinste er auf einmal. „Schau' mal, wer da vorne auf uns zugelaufen kommt!"

Matt brauchte gar nicht zu gucken - er wusste es ohnehin schon. Es gab nur eine Person, die ihn jeden Dienstag anscheinend zufällig auf dem Nachhauseweg traf, dann auf ihn zugerannt kam und jedesmal versuchte, ihn zu irgendwelchen blödsinnigen Verabredungen zu überreden. Und sicher würde es heute nicht anders sein...

„Hallo Leute. Hallo Matt!", startete die nur zu bekannte Mädchenstimme. „Wisst ihr, was ich gehört habe? An euerer Schule soll heute so eine Feier stattfinden."

„Wie immer!", kicherte Tai. „Sie redet nie um den heißen Brei herum, was Matt?" Das flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Matt es verstehen konnte, und stieß ihm freundschaftlich zwischen die Rippen. „Wie immer!", stöhnte Matt entnervt.

„Und deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob nicht wir beide dorthin gehen könnten, Matt!", beendete die Stimme ihr Anliegen.

„Weißt du Jun...", antwortete Matt so überzeugend wie nur möglich. „Ich würde ja wahnsinnig gerne mit dir dorthin gehen... aber leider habe ich noch etwas zu tun."

„Und was?", fragte Jun ungläubig. „Wir haben doch dieses Projekt in Erdkunde - und ich soll einen Text über alternative Energiequellen ausarbeiten. Daran werde ich den ganzen Abend lang zutun haben!", sagte Matt, ohne nur den geringsten Zweifel zu lassen, dass dies die Wahrheit war.

„Ver.. verstehe...", erwiderte Jun enttäuscht. „Aber ein andernmal!"

„Klar. Sicher.", log Matt und hoffte, dass dieses Gespräch damit endlich vorbei sei.

„Du hast dein Projekt noch nicht fertig", fragte Sora ungläubig. „Wie willst du dann mit uns zu der Feier gehen?" „Nur keine Angst", lächelte Matt. „Es ist schon fast fertig - ich werde auf jeden Fall noch rechtzeitig fertig!" „Dann sehen wir uns also vor der Schule", erinnerte Tai noch mal, bevor er in einem der umliegenden Hochhäuser verschwand. 

„Das wir sicher lustig!", meinte Sora, kurz bevor auch sie einen anderen Weg gehen musste. „Versuch' auf jeden Fall zu kommen, ja?", fügte sie hinzu.

Endlich zu Hause, ließ sich Matt aufs Sofa fallen und dachte kurz nach.

„Diese Feier... sie ist berühmt dafür, dass sich auf ihr viele neue Pärchen bilden. Wie zum Beispiel letztes Jahr... als unser Schlagzeuger seine Freundin getroffen hatte. Vielleicht klappt es auch bei mir? Vielleicht schaffe ich es endlich, meine Gefühle zu äußern? Sora zu sagen, wie gerne ich sie habe. Dass..., dass..., das ich sie liebe?"

Ja, er liebte sie wirklich... schon eine ganze Weile. Und auch sie schien ihn zu mögen - warum sollten sie also auf der Party nicht zu einem Paar werden? Auf jeden Fall war es die Chance!

Lange Zeit war er damit beschäftigt, die passenden Sachen zu suchen - es musste sowohl elegant und schick sein, als auch lässig und ungezwungen. Kein Wunder, dass er fast seinen ganzen Kleiderschrank durchwühlte, bis er etwas passendes gefunden hatte. Elegante, schwarze Hosen, schicke Schuhe, ein lässiges Hemd und eine wirklich passende, lockere Weste.

„Perfekt!", dachte er und ließ sich Wasser in die Badewanne. „Es soll alles perfekt sein!"

Trotz seiner guten Vorbereitung kam er zu spät zum Treffpunkt. „Na endlich, da bist du ja.", sagte Sora besorgt. „Die Feier hat schon angefangen."

„Ja," grinste Tai, „um ein Haar währen wir ohne dich hingegangen."

Die Stimmung auf der Feier war wirklich so, wie sie sich es vorgestellt hatten: alle hatten sich irgendwie herausgeputzt, auf der Tanzfläche tanzen viele Paare, die sich schon seit Ewigkeiten zu kennen schienen und überall herrschte eine gute Stimmung. „Wow, sieht das lecker aus!", kommentierte Tai, als er einen Blick auf das Buffet geworfen hatte - das Buffet, dass Matt herzlich wenig interessierte. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von Sora abwenden, die in ihrem Kleid - sie trug nur sehr selten Kleider, aber sie standen ihr wundervoll - auch dieses Mal wieder wunderschön aussah.

Noch bevor Matt sich an ihr sattgesehen hatte, wurde sie auch schon von Tai angesprochen. „Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte Tai und überredete sie mit bettelnden Blicken, sie möge doch mit ihm auf die Tanzfläche kommen. „Klar", antwortete Sora sofort und ging mutig auf die trotz allem noch ziemlich leere Tanzfläche zu. „Ich warte hier!", sagte Matt hinterher, ohne zu wissen, ob die beiden ihn nun verstanden hatten oder nicht.

Die Tanzfläche füllte sich immer mehr, viele Schüler waren erst jetzt erschienen, es wurde immer voller - aber Tai und Sora tanzen immer noch. Mehrmals hatte Matt sie aus den Augen verloren, mehrmals fand er sie wieder im Gedränge und nichts deutete darauf hin, dass sie endlich mal aufhören wollten zu tanzen. „Wenn das so weiter geht, dann komme ich heute gar nicht mehr dazu, mit Sora zu tanzen", dachte Matt besorgt. „Aber ich will es ihr heute sagen! Eine bessere Gelegenheit kommt nie wieder!"

Endlich hatten die beiden genug, keuchend verließen sie die Tanzfläche du setzten sich zu Matt an den Rand. „Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, wie gut du tanzen kannst", lächelte Tai verlegen und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Und ich hätte gedacht, du hältst noch drei Musikstücke länger durch", kicherte Sora, die anscheinend nicht halb so erschöpft war, wie Tai.

„Wo habt ihr das nur so gut gelernt?", fragte Matt erstaunt. „Ihr habt wirklich unglaublich gut getanzt!" „Tja, Naturtalent", witzelte Tai und blickte lechzend in Richtung Getränkebar. „Bin gleich wieder da!" 

„Das ist meine Chance!", dachte Matt, als Tai zur Bar aufgebrochen war und Sora noch immer neben ihm saß. „Sora?", fragte er schüchtern. Sora drehte sich zu ihm hin, mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick in den Augen. „Wollen wir tanzen?", fügte Matt ermutigt hinzu.

„Aber sicher!", antwortete sie selbstbewußt und zog ihn zur Tanzfläche. „Und los geht's."

Das erste Musikstück war sehr schnell - Matt versuchte, in etwa die Bewegungen von Sora nachzuahmen, während sie anscheinend das Gleiche bei Matt tat. Lächelnd blickten sich die beiden in die Augen, lächelnd blickten sie dann wieder auf ihre Füße um die Schritte des anderen zu kopieren.

Das zweite Stück war dem ersten sehr ähnlich - aber ihr Tanzstil verbesserte sich schlagartig. Sie standen sich nun nicht mehr gegenüber, als würden sie in einen Spiegel schauen, sondern beide erinnerten sich daran, was sie irgendwann mal über das Tanzen gelernt hatten. Und setzten es auch ein! Das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen, und man konnte beiden ansehen, wieviel Spaß es ihnen bereitete. Aber das war es immer noch nicht, worauf Matt wartete. 

„Alle guten Dinge sind drei" - diesmal befürwortete sich dieses Sprichwort. Der dritte Tanz war das, was Matt wollte: langsam, ruhig und gefühlvoll. Er rückte nah' an Sora heran, legte seinen rechten Arm auf ihre linke Schulter, während er mit seiner linken Hand ihre rechte hielt. Typische Tanzhaltung eben - und sehr, sehr nah beieinander.

„Jetzt nur nicht nervös werden", zitterte Matt. „Du musst sie fragen... nur wie?" Aber zunächst genoß er den Tanz, wurde ruhiger, sah in ihre Augen, tanzte weiter. Dann fragte er endlich: „Sora... was hältst du von Tai? Und von mir?"

Unbewußt verkrampfte er - von ihrer Antwort hing so viel ab. Was, wenn sie... wenn sie... Lieber gar nicht erst weiterdenken.

„Nun, weißt du", grübelte Sora. Sie schien sich genau zu überlegen, was sie jetzt sagen wollte. 

Schließlich faßte sie eine Entscheidung und antwortete mit ernster Stimme: „Weißt du... ich finde Tai total süß! Er ist so... ich mag ihn einfach. Sehr sogar..." 

Matt zuckte zusammen - dass war genau die Antwort, die er immer gefürchtet hatte. Aber Sora redete noch weiter. „Und du bist auch sehr nett - ich glaube, wir sind wirklich, wirklich gute Freunde. Denkst du nicht auch?"

„Denkst du nicht auch?", dachte Matt deprimiert. „Gute Freunde? Wie... wieso...? Und ich habe doch immer gedacht... nein, ich habe gehofft, dass wir... mehr als nur Freunde sind. Und was jetzt!?!"

„Sicher!", brachte Matt kaum hörbar aus sich heraus. „Sogar die allerbesten Freunde!" Bei seiner Antwort zwang er sich ein Lächeln auf, ein Lächeln aus reiner Freundlichkeit - und weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst hätte machen können. Aber Sora schien dieses Lächeln anders zu interpretieren - sie lächelte zurück, anscheinend zufrieden, dass sie es endlich ausgesprochen hatte und zufrieden, dass er es genauso sah.

Diesen Tanz konnte Matt nur unter großer Mühe zu Ende bringen - genießen konnte er ihn sowieso nicht mehr. Kaum war das Lied vorbei, brachte er Sora wieder zu den Sitzplätzen an der Seite, wo Tai bereits auf sie wartete.

„Na, lange hast du ja nicht durchgehalten!", scherzte Tai, der natürlich keine Ahnung von Matt's momentaner Gefühlslage hatte. „Bin gleich wieder da", murmelte Matt und verschwand so schnell es ging auf die Toilette.

„Wieso?", zweifelte er still. „Warum musste das mir passieren? Und warum... warum nimmt es mich so sehr mit? Wir sind schließlich immer noch Freunde. Genau - Freunde! Sogar sehr gute Freunde. Was will ich mehr?"

Erschöpft musterte er sich im Spiegel. Waren es Tränen, die sich um seine Augen herum bildeten? Oder war es nur der Schweiß, hervorgerufen vom Tanzen? Sollte er es wirklich so ernst nehmen, dass... das sich Sora in Tai verliebt hatte und nicht ihn? War es das?

Ohne nur im entferntesten Antworten auf seine Fragen zu finden, ging er wieder zurück in die große Halle. Tai und Sora saßen immer noch am Rand, unterhielten sich und sammelten neue Kräfte. Bestimmt würden sie bald wieder tanzen und sich so immer näher kommen. Nur ihm nutzte das gar nichts, es rückte Sora sogar in eine noch unerreichbarere Ferne.

Still setzte er sich neben die beiden, die viel zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt waren, um Matts traurigen Gesichtsausdruck wahrzunehmen. „Wir gehen wieder tanzen", meinte Tau kurz darauf und er und Sora verschwanden wieder auf der Tanzfläche. „Amüsiert euch schön", murmelte Matt abwesend. Für ihn war der Abend gelaufen! Eigentlich könnte er genauso gut auch nach Hause gehen.

Aber er schaffte es nicht - lieber schaute er auf die Tanzfläche, wo er ab und zu Tai und Sora zu Gesicht bekam. Die beiden verstanden sich prima, sie schienen wie füreinander geschaffen zu sein. „Ich geb's auf!", murmelte Matt resigniert. „Und was jetzt?" Er schaute sich um... wenigstens gab es da immer noch das Buffet und die Getränkebar...

Kaum dort angekommen musste er feststellen, dass ihm überhaupt nicht zum Essen zu Mute war. Und zum Trinken eigentlich auch nicht. Dennoch schnappte er sich ein Gläschen mit irgendeiner Flüssigkeit und nahm einen kleinen Schluck. Und noch einen. Und noch einen.

Es schmeckte irgendwie... nach Sekt? Ja, ganz sicher, es war Sekt. Und seltsamer Weise fühlte sich Matt etwas besser - der Schmerz den er ertragen musste, wenn er an Sora oder Tai dachte, wurde kleiner. Immer wenn er ausversehen an sie dachte, oder sie aus dem Gewühl der Tanzfläche auftauchten, trank er einfach noch einen Schluck. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Bis sich endlich ein Gefühl der völligen Befreiung einstellte.

Die beiden waren ihm völlig egal geworden. „Was soll's?", dachte er und stellte das nächste Glas leer aufs Tablett zurück. 

„Sora...", seufzte er schließlich. Nein, es war doch nicht besser geworden. Es reichte einfach noch nicht. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und bei jedem falschen Gedanken, trank er noch einen Schluck. Glas für Glas, immer mehr.

Bis er schließlich gar nicht mehr richtig denken konnte.

„Endlich ist alles still", dachte er zufrieden. Die Musik, die Lichter, die stickige Luft in der Halle - alles war in weite Ferne gerückt, alles wirkte nur noch gedämpft auf ihn ein. Und auch die Sache mit Sora erschien ihn wie in einem schlechten Traum.

Kein Wunder - Matt war es nie gewohnt gewesen, viel Alkohol an einem Abend zu trinken. Mit der Menge, die er an diesem Abend getrunken hatte, lag er deutlich über dem, was er vertragen konnte. Trotzdem versuchte er, sich langsam nach Hause zu begeben - der Drang nach Schlaf wurde in ihm wach. Schwankend ging er durch die Halle, wich mehr durch Zufall als durch Geschick allen Hindernissen aus, und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nahe des Ausgangs sinken.

„So wird das nichts!", dachte er für sich selbst. „Lieber erstmal hierbleiben, bis es wieder geht..."

Plötzlich drang eine Mädchenstimme an sein Ohr. Zumindest glaubte Matt, dass da eine war. Er lauschte nochmals angestrengt. Tatsächlich: ein Mädchen schien sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. „Nach Hause", murmelte Matt. „Nach Hause..."

Die unbekannte schien ihn verstanden zu haben. Sie legte seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter, half ihm aufzustehen und schleppte ihn an die frische Luft. Dankbar nickte Matt mit dem Kopf, es ging ihm hier schon etwas besser. So gut, dass er selbständig einen Schritt nach dem nächsten Laufen konnte, bis er schließlich fünfzehn Minuten später an seinem Wohnhaus angekommen war. 

„Danke", lallte er und wollte gerade selbständig die Treppen emporsteigen. Fehlanzeige: hätte die Unbekannte ihn nicht gehalten, währe er sicher der Länge nach hingefallen. „Ich bring' dich lieber hoch", war das einzige, was Matt verstehen konnte.

Zu seinem Glück: alleine währe er sicher an der ersten Treppe zusammengebrochen, aber mit der Hilfe der Unbekannten schleppte er sich bis vor seine Wohnungstür.

„Vater ist ja nicht da...", murmelte er und kramte in seiner Jackentasche nach dem Hausschlüssel. Endlich hatte er ihn gefunden, aber wo war jetzt das Türschloß hin? Vor Matt's Auge drehte sich alles, es war unmöglich zu erkennen, wohin der Schlüssel musste.

„Warte, ich helfe dir!", sagte die Stimme freundlich und öffnete die Türe. „Endlich zu Hause!", dachte Matt zufrieden und deutete auf eine Tür. „Dort", flüsterte er.

Die letzten Meter vor seinem Bett - und die schwierigsten. Der Weg nach Hause hatte doch viel Kraft gekostet, seine Augen wollten jeden Moment zufallen, und seine anderen Sinne hatten sie sowieso schon längst verabschiedet. Aber er schaffte es dennoch! Mit letzter Kraft ließ er sich auf das Bett sinken und schloss zufrieden die Augen. 

„Geschafft!", dachte er, nachdem er sich wieder etwas erholt hatte. Vorsichtig öffnete er wieder seine Augen - die unbekannte Person war immer noch da, sie saß an seinem Computer und schien irgendwas auszudrucken. Ohne sich für die Hilfe bedanken zu können, fielen Matt die Augen wieder zu...

Immer noch schrecklich Müde und mit starken Kopfschmerzen wachte er am nächsten Morgen wieder auf. Es war schon viel zu spät, er hatte die erste Stunde schon längst verschlafen. „Gott sei dank haben wir Sport", dachte Matt erleichtert, als er einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan warf. „Da gibt es eh' keine Noten mehr zu verteilen."

Dann ließ er seinen Blick durch die Wohnung schweifen - auf dem Tisch lag sein Schlüssel, seine Weste lag zusammengefaltet auf einen Stuhl und das Fenster war leicht geöffnet. Sonst gab es kein Anzeichen, dass gestern nacht noch jemand in seiner Wohnung war.

„Wer?", überlegte Matt. „Sora?!" Die Ereignisse des gestrigen Abend wirkten nur noch bruchstückhaft auf ihn ein, aber trotzdem konnte er sich immer noch erinnern. „Vielleicht war sie es ja?", hoffte er.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf eine Schutzhülle mit Papier. Sie lag direkt auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Alternative Energiequellen", las Matt auf der Titelseite. Es war sein Erdkunde-Projekt. Aber er hatte es nicht geschrieben! Überrascht blätterte er es durch. 

„Viereinhalb Seiten!", stellte Matt überrascht fest. „Daran hat sicher jemand den ganzen Abend gearbeitet!"

In diesem Moment wurde ihm alles klar! Seine Lippen versuchten, den Namen des Mädchens zu formulieren, das nicht nur diese Arbeit für ihn erstellt hatte, sondern ihn auch gestern nach Hause geschleppt hatte.

„..." - aus eigener Scham brachte er keinen Ton hervor. Keinen einzigen. 

A/N: So, schon fertig (ich liebe offene Enden). Ab hier seid ihr gefragt! Es folgen ein paar Fragen, bitte beantwortet sie.

1. Was denkt ihr: Wer war das unbekannte Mädchen?

2. Warum hat sie das alles getan?

3. Was haltet ihr von der Story allgemein? *g*

Ach ja, wie immer: Keine Rechte, kein Profit. Schillok ist arm, und bleibt es auch. (Spenden jederzeit willkommen! ;) )


End file.
